Black Dog
by KaguyaHiroshima
Summary: After a series of events leads Lyall Lupin to Beacon Hills, he quick to end up in the grip of Gerard, Monroe and they're up coming army. But to make matters worse his own son, Remus has also rolled up, transferring at such a terrible time. Lyall has decided he will do everything to keep these hunters from his son, but will it be enough? Set teen wolf S6B and Modern Marauders
1. 1

"It's just a business trip, I'll be back soon." Lyall had said to his son before heading out months ago, travelling around in search of a single wolf. Seeking out any signs of werewolf activity he could find, but thus far had been unable to find Fenrir Greyback.

He'd taken a pause, arriving in the small town of Beacon Hills, waiting to catch wind of another lead. Perhaps one that would take him a step ahead. He'd grown tired of hitchhiking, of snaking on cheap junk food and lying restless each night.

 _I'm sorry Remus…I would come home, but I know that bastard's still out there_ , thought Lyall, sighing as he entered the woods. A place he'd slowly grown to enjoy, he felt oddly…connected to his son when surrounded by the trees. He was hoping that the comfort would help him sleep tonight…besides, he'd been booted from the motel and had nowhere else to go.

He hiked his way through the trees with a single backpack, one he'd lugged around everywhere he went. Passing thick trees and taking deep breaths of the nightly air that skimmed the branches.

It wasn't long into his hike that he noticed a sudden trail pick up, one of broken branches and moved dirt. Footprints that freshly lingered in the moist ground. Crouching down he took a closer look, taking a glance around for further signs. Cautiously following the footprints, he took out a pistol that had been warming his belt. He held it confidently in front of him, wary of his surroundings and placing each foot down with great care.

After a few minutes sounds of panting and whimpering filled the air, Lyall noticing the origins shortly after. A young boy, huddled in a small opening, cradling his arms and bare chest. Shivering violently…or was it from crying?

As he approached the boy jolted, sliding away in fear. Lyall paused, hesitating for a brief second before holding his hands up and putting the gun away.

"Easy kid." Lyall said, crouching down to the confusion of the boy. "I'm not the enemy here."

"You've got a gun? Aren't you going to kill me?" The boy screeched, though it was more a whispered screech, as if trying to avoid attract attention.

"It's for self-defence, so unless you jump me I don't think I'll shooting anyone." Lyall smirked, looking the almost naked boy up and down. He was pale, freckled, though it could have been the dirt. Curly blonde hair poking out in different directions, a few leaves and twigs nesting in the mess. He gathered a few scrapes and significant bruises, certainly something done by another.

"But the other people with guns, they were going to kill me…so I ran…" He whimpered, his tension settling around Lyall.

"Other people. They wanted to kill you?" Lyall muttered, looking the boy up and down again before quickly adding, "werewolf?"

"What?" He stuttered

"Relax, you're not the wolf I'm after. But I wouldn't stay here, chances are they're still around." Lyall said, biting his lips. "Head out of town, I'll distract them." He smiled, patting the kid on the shoulder before ushering him up and away. While the boy hesitated, he quickly started running, Lyall watched for a few seconds before attempting the cover most of the tracks.

He waited a few minutes before pulling gun again, pointing at a tree and firing, and firing another round just past the tree. He quickly lay on his back, waiting a few seconds before heaving himself to a sitting position.

As he did so, two other gun wielding people wandered over to him. He sighed before looking at them.

"What have we here?" The older man said to his young female companion. These were clearly the two hunters, wielding guns like deranged drunkards who clearly don't care for appearances or subtly. It often seems like a forgotten art.

"I wasn't expecting hunters around here." Lyall said, dusting his trousers as he got to his feet.

"A hunter?"

"Who else is going to carry a gun into the middle of a forest. Besides I would only have that guess seeing it was a strange looking teen that attacked me."

"You saw the werewolf?" The lady jumped in, a little too keen on the boy…especially considering neither had bothered to ask his health.

"Yeah, he fled. I barely got two shots off at him the fast bugger."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm travelling, from England. Clearly ran into a bad spot, though given the way you two are going it must be quite the bad spot."

"More like a warzone." The old man smirked.

"Wait." The lady interrupted, holding a finger up as if to shush the already silent men. "Over there…I think it's the wolf?" She whispered, moving swiftly behind a tree. Lyall paused, following her and seeing a wolf in the distance. A rather large one, bigger than most. It seemed to just be lingering in the distance, Ombre brown fur, thin and scarred by the looks of it. Something seemed familiar to Lyall, though he could quite figure out why, he knew this wolf was not the one from earlier.

"Put it down." The man muttered, his companion setting up a shot, waiting for the right angle. The wolf passed between a few trees and for a brief second looked towards them, Lyall saw it. The scars running its face were that of his son's. His heart skipped as the wolf simply stood looking off in the distance, this woman was about to shoot her son.

He had to act quickly, lifting his gun and firing it close to Remus, who flinched and pelted it. Within seconds he'd practically vanished and Lyall could tell while he'd be scared for a few days, he'd be alive for it at least.

"The hell was that?" The geezer hissed, pushing Lyall's shoulder, almost knocking him back.

"She was taking too long."

"I was waiting for a clear shot, thanks to you it got away."

"Well maybe it wasn't alone, wouldn't you think a werewolf would be a tad more careful if it was alone?" Lyall argued.

"You saying he was with a pack?" The man scoffed

"Sure, maybe he was, maybe he was new. Who knows."

"You need some rewiring my friend."

"My wires are fine."

"That wasn't a suggestion. You were travelling, right?"

"Were? I still-"

"Not anymore, I can whip you up into shape, you seem like you could be a good hunter. And that wolf will be your ultimate kill." Smirking and patting Lyall on the shoulder, the old geezer began walking away with his friend. He paused and turned back briefly.

"The name is Gerard, this here is Monroe." Gerard added, pausing, keen to hear Lyall's own name, and out of concern for his son's wellbeing simply replied,

"Lyall, Lyall Moony."


	2. 2

The sun was rising, Remus was lay on the floor of his apartment. One that admittedly had been bought by Professor Dumbledore for a rather strange suspension.

"You will spend the next few months attending a muggle school, perhaps then we will see a change in your behaviour." He'd exclaimed to the boys after a rather sour prank. He'd send us off to individual school, though Remus had gotten lucky. Sirius had been sent with him to keep him in check, but James and Peter both had to suffer alone.

Though Remus had spent the entire journey blaming Sirius for the whole prank, while all he'd done, was cover for them.

"Come on, you have to admit it was funny." Sirius had laughed, trying to get Remus to even glance at him. "I'm sorry, okay, we should have planned it so we didn't get caught."

"Or you could have just not done it, both work relatively well, you and I both know it was a terrible idea from the word go."

"Maybe, but you never know unless you try."

"Well maybe you'll never know what it's like being a muggle until you try." Remus smirked, a disgruntled Sirius remaining silent until they'd reached the very apartment he now lay in.

He caressed his cold, bear arms and looked around, Sirius was just walking into the room with two mugs, steam radiating from the dark liquid.

"I thought you'd appreciate some hot chocolate after last night." He muttered, handing Remus' shaky hands the mug, before placing his own down on a coffee table. He grabbed a spare throw from the back of the sofa and wrapped it tightly around Remus. "There, all snug."

"You're being awfully kind…what did you do?"

"Do you not remember?" Sirius asked, dropping to the floor, cross-legged next to him, stroking his mug as he waited for the beverage to cool.

"Not especially, it's blurrier than usually…maybe because it's a new territory."

"Ah, well it might have been the shot fired."

"Shot fired?"

"Yeah, I lead you out to the forest area and just as you seemed really calm. There was a gun shot, I mean you pelted it. I had to chase you down and steer you away from the houses, and then get you back here. You were all out freaking mate."

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the forest again." Remus stuttered, sipping the chocolate, gulping it down with enthusiasm.

"Taking it easy."

"I can't help it…it's really good." Remus gulped, his face flushed with embarrassment as he lowered the mug and bit his lips.

"Well hopefully we can work something out by the next full moon." Sirius said, leaning back on his hands as Remus watched the liquid swirl in his mug.

"Hopefully…who knows, maybe it was just a fluke."

"I don't think that's a chance we should take." Sirius smiled, Remus sighing as they sat in silence. Sipping alternately to each other. "We should probably make a move, being late on the first day would not help our case much."

"Yeah, I trust you've already developed some story for us."

"Of course, we are brothers from Bulgaria who have transferred to this school in the hopes of a detailed education to becomes doctors." Sirius nodding as he spoke as if it sounded believable.

"Yeah we're not doing that."

"But I thought that up on the way here."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Remus remarked sarcastically, chuckling as he headed towards his bedroom in search of some clothes. "Don't worry, just follow my lead and we might just about pass for normal people."


	3. 3

The begrudging journey to their first day, Sirius offering to pay for a taxi, and even though it wasn't the classiest way to travel; it was better than walking.

"I'm surprised you even want to take public transport." Remus giggled in the backseat, Sirius watching the driver intensely. Something seemed off about it, his eyes were glued to the rear-view mirror and he seemed to constantly be shuffling in his seat. Nevertheless, Sirius ignored the behaviour and turned his attention to Remus, who was sat staring out the window.

"Neither of us can drive."

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." Remus said, swivelling his head around to glare into Sirius' eyes, a second glance at the driver put Sirius off the entire topic. This wasn't exactly the best time or place for these jokes.

"I'm too lazy to walk, I don't want to."

"Well suppose there is that." Remus smiled, he seemed a little too excited watching the street lights pass. It was like a running film, people like statues, just going about their day to day routines. While Sirius wasn't anywhere near as mesmerized, he could see the appeal. "It's better than a bus."

"Yeah, a bus full of raging, hormonal teenagers…" Sirius smirked, leaning back with his hands supporting his head. "Nothing like you of course." With that comment, he received a hard slap to the chest, one that almost knocked the air out of him. With a few coughs Sirius was sitting back up, Remus unable to tear his gaze away from the window.

"You know you deserved that."

"I don't think I did. It wasn't a poke at your personality. Merely an observation." Again, another slap to the chest, this one causing him to heave over. Maybe it was motion sickness, maybe it was Remus' attacks but the nausea was defiantly kicking in. For a scrawny, small guy, he sure can pack a punch. "Got it, I'll keep my shut."

"You're one stage closer to being a Ravenclaw."

"Oh, I'm that smart, am I?"

"I said a step closer, you're miles away from being a Ravenclaw, maybe one day you'll get there." Remus smirked, Sirius coughing up a chuckle before taking a few deep breaths.

The journey was thankfully short, arriving amongst the masses of students that flooded the doors. Talk about ominous first days. While it seemed no different than your average day at Hogwarts, every student here was a muggle, and not even one can find out about anything.

With a deep breath and Sirius clenching his shoulder, Remus began his walk to the front doors. The two entered the hallway, already packed with other students accessing lockers and waiting for classes. Remus looked to Sirius, making sure he hadn't already lost his companion before they weaved through the crowds in hopes of finding someone office at any rate.

After a few turns, parading up and down stairs, Remus officially declared them utterly lost. All the students had seemingly vanished into classrooms in a matter of seconds. Remus wanted to praise the sheer efficiency but he was thinking how much better it would be if there was still someone around to help.

"What do we do? Dumbledore did a terrible job with this." Sirius whispered, he seemed almost afraid to speak louder, it was unusually for him to not disturb classes.

"If you hadn't pranked half the school, none of this would have happened." Remus whispered back, though naturally with a harsher tone. They'd backed up against some lockers, out of sight from eye prying classrooms.

"Even though I firmly don't believe it at this point, I still stand by the decision that it was worth it."

"I'm pretty sure your actual cause of the migraines and not the fact I turn into a wolf." Remus remarked, looking around and biting his lip, hoping that perhaps someone would be running ever so slightly late. So much for making a good first impression day one.

"Well, maybe we can just leave. There are no teachers out here to help, ah well." Sirius muttered, a little too eager to give up after 10 minutes outside class. He was all about ready to walk off as well if it wasn't for a lady to walk around the corner, a dark-skinned woman with cropped black hair. Large eyes shifting from a stack of papers to the two boys. "Hello." Sirius sighed through gritted teeth.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" She asked, a raised eyebrow. The boys turned to each other before Remus held up a finger, smiling nervously

"Well, um, we're new. We start today." He said, a smile spreading across the woman's formally disapproving glare. Giving off much warmer vibes now, the boys felt less threatened.

"Ah, yes, of course, we were told we had two new students. I'm miss Monroe, I perform counselling here at the school. I can take you up to get your schedules and then we can have you in class." She chirped, leading the boys down a few hallways. While the two hoped she wouldn't make idle chit-chat, they both knew it was a given. "I don't think I got your names."

"Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin." Sirius interjected, smiling innocently. One he often used after pulling off some prank, maybe he just smiled this way when he was uncomfortable.

"What peculiar names. I suppose we won't be getting you confused with any of the other students." She giggled, the boys used to statements like that, though Remus figured Sirius wouldn't understand why his name was considered _weird_ given his family. "You're both from England, right?"

"Yes, we attend a boarding school. This is a sort half exchange program, experience different cultures and all." Remus explained, the words easily rolling off his tongue, just like any other lie he tells daily. She nodded, intrigued by the idea of two fancy students attending a small-town school.

After being asked a few other meagre questions, they held their schedules in their hands. Smiling and ready to head off to their first class, which in reality was the second lesson of the day.

"Wait." Monroe called to the boy, they paused and looked over to her. Arms crossed and giving Remus a concerned look, something that never boded well. "Those scars, how did you get them?"

That was it. The dreaded question he'd been anticipating since they got the punishment. Everyone always asks about the scars trailing down his face, how could they not. But he'd been so caught up with the full-moon the first night here, he hadn't really constructed some elaborate story.

"It was a dog attack, when he was little. It got loose from his neighbour's backyard and he got-" Sirius said, quick on the draw while Remus was still catching up in the conversation

"I wasn't asking you." She hissed, almost too eager to hush him at the first chance she got. It immediately sent shivers down his spine, the way she looked at the scars made him feel like she was accusing him of something. How could she know? Is she a muggle, did Dumbledore send someone to watch over them without telling them?

"Who cares, it was traumatic event for a small child, who says he wants answer such an invasive question." Sirius barked back, he was quick to anger and when it came to questioning a member of the pack he was even worse. Remus grabbed hold of his arm, keeping him from charging at the woman. She seemed to take an interest in that action too, it almost shifted her sole attention to Sirius.

Whatever this woman was assuming, the boys knew it would only end badly, so with a quick glance at each other they moved towards the door.

"Thank you for the help, but we should get to class. Good day." Remus muttered, exiting the room, Sirius close on his tail. The moment they were away from the room, and what they preserved to be out of hearing range, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, she just freaked out."

"Do you think Dumbledore was worried about us?" Remus proposed, but Sirius simply responded with a firm head shake.

"Don't you think he'd tell us that, plus why would she be getting all uppity about it if she's one of us?" Sirius grumbled, he was huffing in frustration and seemed just about ready to break something. Remus could hear his elevated heart rate, but didn't really want to say anything.

"Let's just hope we don't encounter her again, if we see her, just walk in the other direction. We keep our heads down and don't get involved." Remus said, the two marching into their first class of the day, smiling at the teacher and introducing themselves, hoping to put their strange morning behind them.


End file.
